Seljuk Empireball
Crusaders Byzantineball Khwarazmianball - Brother that betrayed me... Assassins Creed |predecessor = Oghuz Yabguball, Ghaznavidball, Buyidball, Byzantineball, Kakuyidball |intospace = Not yet. |bork = Kebab Kebab |food = Kebab |status = Dead. |notes = My glorious son will rule the anatolia! |reality = Seljuk Empire }}Seljukball, also known as Seljuqball, was a mighty empire of Turkic origin, spanning across almost the entire Middle East. History He came from Oghuz Dynasty in 1037, seizing Oghuz, Kara-Khanid and Ghaznavid clay and headed to Persia. In Persia, he killed Buyid and took the whole of Persia. Then he headed to Iraq, Syria, Oman, Hejaz and finally he took Jerusalem. He was the first Turkicball who stepped into Jerusalem. In 1071, he attacked Byzantine at Manzikert and suceeded. He arrested Byzantine's king but he released him again. Then he conquered anatolia. He was the first Turkicball who stepped Anatolia, that later became the clay of Ottoman and Turkey. In 1090s, he divided his Anatolian and Jerusalem clays into 3 parts. There were Baghdad Seljuk, Syrian Seljuk, and Anatolian Seljuk or Sultanate of Rum. In 1099, when crusaders came to Syria, those 3 empires were in betrayal condition with others. So, he lost to crusaders and he lost Jerusalem. Then in 1100s, when Ayyubids became a power in Egypt, He worked together with Ayyubids to retake Jerusalem. Then he suceeded to took Edesa with his brother,Zengids. In middle 1100s, he was in weak condition. Qara-Khitai and Ghurids took much of his clay. Then in 1194, his brother named Khwarazmia killed him. Relationships * Sultanate of Rumball - Son. * Ottoman Empireball - My son. Nice job with killings of Greek. * Timuridball - My barbaric nephew who destroyed the remaining Mongols in Persia and Central Asia. Proud of him. But, DONT CRUEL TO THE MUSLIMS AND NON MUSLIMS YUO IDIOT!!! * Oghuz Yabguball - Father. * Gokturkball - Grandpa. * Hephthalite Empireball - Granduncle. * Mongol Empireball - He killed My brother !Damn yuo Mongol pig! * Byzantine Empireball - Get killed! Ha! * Crusader - DAMN SHIT UNHOLY ARMY WHO WANTED TO CRUSH ISLAM!!! TAKE THAT, JERUSALEM FELL TO ME!!! AND I HATE THIS BULLSHIT CROSS MORE THAN BYZANTINE!!! * Khwarazmian dynastyball - UNGRATEFULL SLAVE BROTHER WHO KILLED ME!!! I GIB YUO A REIGN AS A VASSAL KING, BUT YUO SUDDENLY REVOLTED ME WHEN I WEAK AND ANSCHLUSSED ME!!! * Buyidball - A weak Persian who defeated by me. * Samanid Empireball - Another weak persian that I killed. * Ghurid Dynastyball - Messed with my clay in Eastern Persia! Loser! Attacked me when I was dying! * Ghaznavid Empireball - Uncle that I defeated. * Ilkhanateball - Mongol who killed my son.YOU WILL PAY! (Unfortunately I am dead.) * Fatimidball - Egyptian rival.I was about to attack him,but then Byzantium tried to attack me.Thx for helping me in crusade.BUT STOP SUPPORTING THE ASSASINS!!!! * Ayyubidball - Thanks for helping me retaking Jerusalem. * Zengidball - Thanks for helping me fight the crusaders. * Kara-Khanidball - My other uncle that I also defeated. * Abbasidball - I protected you, but fuck you, YOU POISONED MY SULTAN!! * Assassinball - Fuck you and your hashash!!!! * Qara Khitaiball - A Mongol who messed with my Northern clay. Gallery tUrDk4y.png 'ykDmBJT.png manzikert.png history of turkey.png Armenian History.png History of Europe.png Links *Facebook page }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Afghanistanball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Egyptball Category:Georgiaball Category:Iranball Category:Iraqball Category:Israelcube Category:Jordanball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kuwaitball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Lebanonball Category:Omanball Category:Palestineball Category:Russiaball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Syriaball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:UAEball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Yemenball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Turkic Category:Empire Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Artsakhball Category:Blue White Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Monarchy Category:Islam Category:Kebab Defender Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball